The Five Stages of Kissing Harry Potter
by CharminglyDrarry
Summary: A ficlet that shows Harry's and Draco's relationship progressing through five stages of kissing.


**Stage One: Curiosity**

Draco always had to beg his mother to take him the playground. She didn't understand why Draco would want to hang out with those who clearly didn't have the wealth to afford to upkeep their yards. Draco did love his house and the gardens that he was constantly scolded away from but he was lonely there. His mother always found another mother to speak with but Draco rarely stumbled upon a child that didn't bore him.

He suspected that his upbringing kept him from bonding with the other children but he still came back hoping that one day there would be someone that could understand him but no such luck.

He was scoping out the playground when he spotted a little boy playing in the sand box. His dark hair was messy and sticking up in some places and his chubby hands were patting and molding the sand to his likeness.

The boy looked up momentarily and Draco was entranced by his bright green eyes. Draco had never seen anything like them. He liked his own eyes, he had spent many an afternoon admiring himself, especially his eyes, in the mirror. He thought they looked like a storm.

But this boy's eyes, they were like polished pieces of emerald. They glowed and sparkled. Normally, Draco would march over to any child he deemed worthy of his attention but this time Draco hung back. For some reason, he didn't feel brave enough to go over and talk to this boy.

Draco had never felt unworthy of anyone before and he didn't like it. He looked over at his mother who was chatting animatedly with another woman who had the same green eyes.

Draco mustered up his courage and marched over to the sandbox. He hated that his heart was beating rapidly at the thought of sharing one word with this boy.

"Hello," he began. He only spared the boy one look then starting digging around in the sand. Draco really hated getting his clothes dirty but for the sake of making friends with this boy, he took the risk.

The boy watched Draco fussing in the sand for a moment. He could clearly tell that Draco had no experience with playing in the sand or making friends.

Regardless, the boy's face broke out in a grin. It was bright and happy and carefree. Something inside Draco changed and he grinned back. The boy scooted closer to Draco.

"I'm Harry," the boy said. Draco liked it. It fit him.

"I'm Draco," he said. None of Draco's interactions with the other children had ever gone this far. He decided right then that he liked Harry.

Harry pushed some sand toward him and Draco forgot about his neatly buttoned shirt, his ironed socks and let himself play.

The sun was beginning to set when his mother called Draco to go. Harry's mother did the same. Draco had never spent so much time at a playground. He had never had so much fun. With another child or at home either.

Draco was reluctant to leave without saying goodbye. He looked over at his mother who was smiling with Harry's mother. She gave Draco's clothes a disdainful look while maintaining her conversation. Draco looked over at Harry and felt the pull that had the before. He looked at his eyes, his unruly hair, his puffy kissable cheeks.

Draco glanced over at his mother, knowing that what he was doing wouldn't go over well. His mother was distracted with rummaging through her bag and Harry's mother was packing things into her bag.

"Maybe we can meet again," Draco said. Before he could back down, he leaned forward in an attempt to kiss Harry's cheek but the boy turned and Draco planted a kiss on Harry's mouth. He tasted sandy and he was sticky from the popsicles they'd shared.

Draco pulled back in shock. The same emotion that was playing on Harry's face.

"We come on Thursdays." Harry said then he climbed up and jogged over to his mother.

From then on, Draco had an Thursday afternoon arrangement.

 **Stage Two: Celebratory**

Draco had already been sorted into Slytherin and he was waiting anxiously for Harry's turn under the Sorting Hat. He knew Harry was determined but he was concerned about Harry's courageous actions taking him toward Gryffindor.

Some of the other first years were chatting amongst themselves but Draco was so nervous that he wanted to shush them in anticipation of what was to come.

Harry sat on the chair next and the Great Hall hushed in anticipation.

In the six years since Harry and Draco had stumbled upon each other at the playground, a lot had happened. Voldemort had been destroyed. It was Harry who destroyed him. After the sacrifices his parents had made, Harry was made unharmable. The killing curse had rebounded off of him and destroyed Voldemort. The event had given Harry the nickname the Boy Who Lived.

It had taken Harry years to get return to himself. He used to spend afternoons at Draco's where he cried in Draco's lap until he couldn't breathe.

The Sorting Hat took longer than it had for any other first year. Harry's eyes darted up nervously toward the crumbled hat.

"Gryffindor." The Hat announced. The Gryffindor table let a roar that could probably be heard from miles away from the secluded castle. Harry glanced at Draco anxiously as he went to go sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Did you actually think that Harry Potter would get sorted into Slytherin?" a girl beside Draco asked. She had tried to start conversation with him a few times before but Draco had just ignored her. "Why are you looking at him like that? Do you know him or something?"

"Something like that." Draco mumbled. He could barely bring himself to eat though the feast that had appeared after the last student had been sorted.

Before he knew it, a Slytherin prefect had led the group to the Slytherin dormitories. They were in the dungeons which Draco didn't think was fair but he couldn't help but think about Harry. He could adjust. He could make new friends but Draco wasn't nearly as likable as before.

At Hogwarts, there would be no opportunity to see each other but classes. And he already knew about the Gryffindor-Slytherin hatred. What if Harry didn't even talk to him again?

These doubts carried with Harry through his first couple of weeks at Hogwarts. He only saw Harry once in the Potions and occasionally during the halls.

"Draco?"

Harry had walked up behind Draco in the library.

"Harry, it feels like i haven't seen you in forever." Draco smiled.

"I've been wanting to talk to you. How's Slytherin?"

"Fine. I, uh, talk to some people. Gryffindor?"

"Great. Do you have anything to do right now? We could study together."

"Harry Potter, studying?"

It was well known between the two boys that Draco had more pressure on him to do well in school. Harry took things easy.

Harry laughed. "Here sit with me."

They spent the next few hours before dinner just talking. Draco hadn't realized how much he'd missed Harry.

"We should head out to dinner." Harry said.

"You know we might not see each other again for awhile." Draco began. He slid in closer to Harry.

"Yeah, we should—"

Draco leaned in and pecked Harry's lips. He pulled away and, seeing Harry's surprised expression, blushed.

"Sorry, I must've gotten too excited." Draco said.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you."

 **Stage Three: Jealousy**

In Year Five, it became common knowledge to Draco that he wasn't the only one who wanted Harry. He didn't know how he'd missed it for so long. There were girls and boys alike vying for the bloke's attention. Draco hated being one of the fans. After Year Two, Harry had made sure that the two boys always hung out on Thursdays. Draco didn't really appreciate being scheduled but he knew it was more than some got so he took it.

The one who was probably most infatuated with Harry made it known to everyone but Harry was Ginny Weasley. Needless to say, Draco despised her. She was sorted into Gryffindor and she followed Harry around like a lost puppy.

"That Ginny popped in on our study session again." Draco told Pansy.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't know. She's just…everywhere."

"Is this because you like Harry?"

"Will you stop? I do not like Harry. I'm just a concerned friend."

"Concerned friends don't kiss each other."

"I don't know how you know but that's not the point, I mean, should I tell him? But what if he likes her?"

"If you don't like him then why do you care?"

"Because she's a pest. I don't want Harry to have to date a pest."

"He clearly doesn't think she's a pest. And why would he be inclined to date her?"

"I mean, she's pretty, I guess. And she's Weasley's sister. They're all Gryffindor buddies."

"Just go tell him you want to shag him."

"I don't. I'm just—"

"Jealous?"

"Why do I even talk to you, Pansy?"

"Because I'm the only one who even know that you like Potter."

"Merlin, Pansy. You're forgetting the point. Ginny is trying to steal Harry."

"Warn him then."

"Fine. I will. And maybe I won't even tell you how it went."

Pansy popped her head up. "Don't punish me for plaguing you with the truth."

"Forget it. I have to go."

Draco found Harry near the Gryffindor tower. Unfortunately, he was with that awful Ginny. Any rush Draco had received upon seeing Harry, quickly turned to anger at seeing Ginny.

He knew he had to interrupt. Before he knew it, Ginny was pulling Harry in. Draco's throat closed up.

By the time, he got back to the Slytherin dorms, tears were rolling down his face.

"Draco, you're crying." Pansy said, jumping up.

"Ginny and Harry kissing…" he muttered, sitting beside her.

"You saw them?"

"Do you think they do that a lot? What if they're dating? Merlin, Pansy, I missed my chance."

"So you're admitting that you like Harry?"

"Of course. Where have you been?"

"You have to talk to him then."

"I will. After he's done tonguing that miserable Weasley pest."

"I'll go with you."

"You can't be waiting on the sidelines while I'm talking to him." Draco said. "I can't tell him about my feelings right? Not after he was snagging Ginny."

"How did you manage to talk yourself out of telling him in two seconds?"

"I have to go."

"Tell me how it goes."

He found Harry in the library this time with Ginny nowhere in sight.

"Hey, Potter." Draco said, a little too loudly.

Harry smiled. "Hey, Draco."

"I wanted to talk to you."

Harry nodded.

"I was just…have you ever thought about kissing—"

"Kissing who? What do you know?" Harry blushed.

"Nothing. I just thought. How can you make an informed decision without experimenting?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, we should try experimenting. Or practice."

"Are you suggesting that we kiss?"

"Of course not. Unless you're going to say yes."

Harry sat up. "I mean, it's a good…idea. Or a weird one."

"Do you want to do it?"

"I suppose." Harry closed his eyes.

"Do you want foreplay?"

"Goodness, Draco." Harry said, his eyes still closed.

He had to remember: Draco was just getting another opportunity to kiss Harry and Harry was just letting him.

Draco slid his chair closer. He thought about taking one of Harry's hands or playing with Harry's hair but he didn't want Harry to change his mind.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry was sitting rigidly but after Draco's lips met his, he loosened up.

"Well?" Draco asked, pulling away.

"You…were good. Not that I would really know."

"Thanks."

"Well, this was…I should go."

Watching him walk away, Draco only fell further.

 **Stage Four: Desire**

It had been three weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts and things were finally starting to get back together. They still felt the losses of the battle everywhere, weighing down on them. Under McGonagall's lead, and with a lot of _reparo_ charms _,_ the school was rebuilt but it felt emptier than before.

The seventh years were set to graduate in a few weeks. But Draco hadn't even seen Harry yet. He'd been surrounded by reporters and admiring students for days. He could also tell that Harry wouldn't be okay. All those deaths resting on Harry's shoulders, even though Harry wasn't responsible, he would accept the blame anyway.

"Have you seen Potter?" Draco asked a student dressed in Gryffindor colors.

"In his dorm."

Draco followed another student in through the painting. It was much emptier than the Slytherin dorm. There was no one in sight.

"Draco?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I snuck in." The sight of Harry sitting there was enough to make his eyes water.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just seeing you there. Alive." He perched on the edge of Harry's bed. "When I thought you were dead, I couldn't handle it, Potter. I mean, we've been friends for years but I was thinking—"

"I can't right now." Harry said. "Everyone that died—"

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for that. Everyone knew what they were fighting for. You can't hold yourself responsible. Besides you still saved a lot of lives."

"Thanks, Draco."

"I mean, Shacklebolt appointed you as head Auror. That's what you've always wanted."

"Maybe not everything."

"Is there some girl?" Draco asked.

"That's not what I meant. Maybe we should live together."

"That's…an idea."

"Oh, you don't want to live with me, do you?"

"No, I was just thinking that it may not be enough. I mean, I don't want to do anything that jeopardize our friendship though."

"What do you mean?"

Draco inched in closer and tried to kiss Harry but Harry pulled back. Fear and embarrassment filled Draco's stomach.

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I should go."

"No, it's fine. I just can't…do that right now."

"Sorry. I really should just go." It was the first time that Draco had attempted to kiss Harry without reciprocation.

"No, Draco, I've barely gotten to see you."

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I promise I won't try to kiss you again."

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"I shouldn't."

"You were talking about me and—"

"I just couldn't see you die. I care too much about you, Potter."

Harry started to say something but Draco slid his arms around Harry's neck. Harry tasted warm and soft. These lips that Draco dreamed about.

Draco was about to pull away but he felt the barest touch on his waist.

"No, Draco. I can't do this." Harry's hands were still on his waist.

"Sorry. I should go."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Harry called after Draco.

 **Stage Five: Confession-**

McGonagall thought the best way to end out the final year of Hogwarts with a Yule Ball. Draco couldn't work up the courage to ask Harry; he couldn't work up the courage to even talk to him after that last kiss.

For some reason, he suspected their next conversation would be less than casual. After Harry finally showing some interest in kissing him, then taking it all back by pulling away. He'd have to finish what he was about to say eventually.

Pansy thankfully didn't ask questions about his last interaction with Harry. But when he asked her to dress him up for the Ball, she grinned.

"I feel ridiculous." Draco muttered. He could hear music coming from the Great Hall. "I'm going back to bed."

"No, you're not. You are a masterpiece and you have to talk to Harry."

"About my poor chance of getting him to date me?"

"Yeah. Go for it."

"I think he might've asked Ginny."

"So? He likes you."

"Fine. Just…I'll give you a sign that I'm ready to talk to him. Be warned this sign may never come."

"You can't be scared."

"My oldest friend that I've had these feelings for forever. If he doesn't…then I'll have to start over, except I can't."

"There he is. Go talk to him."

"He's with Ginny."

"No, Ginny's lurking by him. He's coming over," Pansy added.

"No, we have to leave."

"Draco—"

"I can't breathe."

"You have to settle things with him."

"It's going to be hard to do when I can't talk."

"He's practically here."

"Merlin." Draco said. His heart was pounding. "I can't do this."

Harry cleared his throat. "Hey, Pansy. Er, Draco, do you want to dance?"

"I, um—"

"Yes, he does." Pansy shoved Draco forward.

Harry took his hand and pulled him forward. He slid his arm around Draco's waist and Draco blushed. He tentatively placed his hand on Harry's waist.

"You can touch me, you know."

"I, uh, yeah…" Draco said.

"Where have you been the past few days?"

"Around."

"Were you avoiding me?"

"What do you want me to say? You told me not to kiss you then I did. It makes sense that you pulled away."

"Are you upset?"

"No."

"Because I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

"It's fine. But there's something I have to tell you. I don't really know how you're gong to take it though."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Harry. I've been in love with you since I kissed you when we were five," Draco laughed nervously, "I've been in love with you ever since I stumbled across the emerald eyed boy on the playground and was enthralled. I loved you all those times I kissed you. I should have said something but I was scared. I can barely look at you right now.

"I know this is a lot. And before you shoot me down…no, I actually don't have a conclusion."

"Oh, wow." Harry said.

"I can go."

"No. I just didn't expect you to say that."

"Neither did I. It kind of just spilled out of my mouth." A wave of heat used over him. "Please let me go, Potter. I have a bed that's waiting."

"Will you quit trying to jump away? I love you too, Draco."

"What?"

"I love you. That bright blonde hair that you hate. That determination. The way you always tried to kiss me as a friend. Draco, I love you." He tried to lean in to kiss him but Draco pulled away.

"What about Ginny?"

"Do we really need her for this?" Harry asked.

"No, I mean…everyone thinks that you guys are dating."

"We aren't. She got kind of upset when she realized that I had feelings for you."

"I think you were about to kiss me, Potter." Draco said. "I'm very sorry I interrupted."

Harry laughed. He pulled his hand from Draco's waist and placed his hand on Draco's cheek.

"I just got really nervous."

"It's okay. I've been doing this for ages." Draco smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed Harry Potter.


End file.
